


under the mistletoe.

by hozinara (211writes)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Special, Ferris Wheels, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, idk how to tag, side seokhui, soonhoon / howoo, they just love each other so much, they're so in love it makes you single honestly, tigers for soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/211writes/pseuds/hozinara
Summary: Soonyoung and Jihoon's first time spending Christmas together.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	under the mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> hello ^_^ first, i'd like to apologize for the grammatical and typographical errors, i wrote this all on a whim and will edit it when i have the time. second, it's my first time writing a howoo fic that's super long, so i really hope you will all enjoy ! (there's no angst this time i promise >_<)

December 1st. It’s officially the month of joy, hope, and love. The season of giving. Another important thing to note is that this year of December, is the first time Soonyoung and Jihoon will be spending Christmas together. It’s been what? 4 years since they’ve been boyfriends, but they never really got to spend the spirit of Christmas with each other. 

In the first year of becoming boyfriends, Soonyoung had to leave town with his parents on Christmas. Of course, Jihoon understood that. They were still in college, both of them living with their parents at the time. 

Second year, Jihoon had to leave the city to go celebrate Christmas with his grandparents. Jihoon’s grandparents were in the hospital, since they’ll be graduating the next year, Jihoon wanted to spend time with them as much as possible before getting busy in their last year of college. Nonetheless, Soonyoung also had a prior commitment to spending time in his relatives’ house.

Third year, Jihoon was about to surprise his boyfriend by driving out, but 650 kilometers is still a lot isn’t it? Honestly, Jihoon would gladly ride through the harsh storm to meet Soonyoung. But the older told him to not push it, as it was for Jihoon’s safety, and Soonyoung would feel a lot better if Jihoon had stayed home. 

Fourth year, it was inevitable yet again for them to meet. Soonyoung had to fly out to London to spend his Christmas with his mother. And just like the past 3 years, Soonyoung and Jihoon would facetime each other like a routine. Hopefully though, by the fifth year, they wouldn’t be holding up their food and greeting each other through a screen. 

Currently, it’s the fifth year of Soonyoung and Jihoon being together. LDR might be a hindrance to anyone, but it doesn’t stop those two to meet every once in a while. They only met maybe twice a year, mainly due to the fact that they’re literally miles and miles apart. The only times they’d meet was during Soonyoung’s birthday in June, and Jihoon’s birthday in November. Is this what they call ‘young love’? 

Nevertheless, 2020 came flying by, there were no more hindrances. Jihoon will finally meet up with Soonyoung and spend Christmas together. They agreed to meet up in Manila, where the eye resides. Where the biggest Christmas festival would be held for many people of all ages and races are welcomed. 

Jihoon lived in Ilo-Ilo. It takes hours to get from where he lives to Manila. He decided to book a flight prior to Christmas Eve. He flew out on the night of the 22nd, as Jihoon also wanted to buy gifts for Soonyoung to compensate for the past 4 years of them not meeting each other. 

On the morning of the 23rd, Jihoon went out of his hotel room and sought out to buy tiger related presents for his beloved. Soonyoung had always told him about how he loves tigers and how Soonyoung is an actual tiger in real life. (Of course, Jihoon disagrees with him but he loves the man so he just laughed it off, and seeing how Soonyoung is really determined about his tiger identity, in the end, he gave in.)

Jihoon went around and bought a lot of tiger plushies of different sizes and designs. As he bought the last plushie, he told the cashier to add an embroidered name, "KSY + LJH". Soon as the cashier had told Jihoon he could get the plushie on the afternoon of the 24th, he thanked the person at the counter. He opened the door and exited the shop, feeling the morning cool breeze, and smiles with the thought of meeting Soonyoung soon. 

The emotion of nervousness that he's feeling right now is an understatement. Soonyoung had already met Jihoon around 8 times in the course of 4 years. If Soonyoung was being honest, never would he have thought that he and Jihoon would last. LDR is a bitch, as they say. Jihoon had called Soonyoung to inform him he'd be flying out to Manila first. Soonyoung lives in Laguna, which is pretty near to Manila than Ilo-Ilo. They had agreed to meet for dinner on the 25th, so Soonyoung told his boyfriend that he'd come to Manila on the morning of the 25th. 

Soonyoung's schedule was tight for the morning of the 25th. First, he has to wake up at exactly 3:00 am, get ready for the long bus ride, and arrive in Manila at 6:00 am. Next, he has to pick up a customized guitar for his boyfriend. Jihoon had always ranted about how he couldn't buy this guitar he wanted in a store in Manila. Ultimately, Soonyoung wanted to grant his boyfriend's wish. That's why when Soonyoung and Jihoon had set the date to meet on Christmas, Soonyoung placed an order right away at the store. He loves his Jihoonie, and he would gladly give his boyfriend anything he wants as long as it keeps Jihoon happy. 

\---------------------------------------------

Few days went passing by quickly, and finally, it was December 25th. The day Jihoon and Soonyoung would be spending their first Christmas together, and not through a screen. Soonyoung had already started his day, strictly following the schedule he set for the morning. After he gets the guitar, he'd go straight to the hotel he booked in, to rest and get ready for tonight's dinner. 

On the other hand, Jihoon decided to go out to some clothing stores to buy some hoodies. He came across a store he got interested in and went inside. After roaming around for a while, his hand holding 2 hoodies he wanted to buy, Jihoon came across the perfect present he could give to Soonyoung. "He would love this." Jihoon smiled staring at the tiger print sweater he was holding. He happily walked to the cashier to pay for the clothes and decided to go back to the hotel to prepare the enormous amount of gifts he bought for the older. 

Few hours went by, it's already 5:30 PM. Soonyoung had told Jihoon to meet him at the open area of the festival at 6:00. Needless to say, Jihoon was very nervous and excited at the same time, to the point that after Soonyoung texted him he immediately went to the benches of the open area. He brought all the plushies with him, and the shattering $400 tiger printed sweater. (Yeah, Jihoon forgot he was in a luxury store and his heart dropped when he saw the price. Though he still bought it. Soonyoung deserves it.) Jihoon was alone, it's overwhelmingly cold outside and he was really glad he bought those hoodies. 

"Hey, Junhui?" There was rustling on the other side of the line, took a solid minute for the other to respond. "....Oh! Hello, Zi! What's up?" Jihoon was about to answer when he heard a very familiar voice on the other end. "Bun! Come back, please? Who are you calling? Bet they're not important." 

Jihoon literally gasped. In shock. "Is that my brother?" Junhui told the man he was with that Jihoon was calling. Jihoon heard a loud scream and very harsh rustling. "Jihoon is that you?" The voice laced with fear. "You fucker? Lee Seokmin you're dating my best friend and you didn't tell me?" Jihoon feels betrayed. "In my defense, you were busy preparing for Christmas! We didn't have the time to tell you yet!" A series of curses and apologies were muttered by Junhui and Seokmin. Jihoon must be really mad. 

A laugh was heard from the caller line. "Jihoon...? Why are you laughing?" His younger brother asks him. "You don't have to say sorry. I knew there was something between you two. I'm happy for you. I really am." Jihoon smiles hearing about how his best friend and brother became boyfriends. Time went by, Jihoon checked the time, 5:57 PM. "Soonyoung must be coming. I gotta go now! Stay safe! Use protection!" Seokmin called him a 'fucker' and added 'yeah we will', as Jihoon was ending the call. 

He opened the camera app on his phone to use as a mirror, Jihoon fixed the stray hairs on his forehead and even tried to practice some lines to greet his boyfriend. "Hey! Hi? Love? Merry Christmas! Ugh, how do I even greet him... Act natural, Lee Jihoon." Jihoon was busy looking at his phone and muttering small greetings, that he didn't notice Soonyoung was standing a few feet away from him. Soonyoung definitely heard those lines, even the pick-up line Jihoon tried to say. 

Soonyoung took little steps closer to the bench, "Maybe try for 'I love you'?" Jihoon quickly recognized the voice. He looked to where the voice was from, dropping his phone. 

"Love?"

"It's me! Your love in the flesh." Soonyoung grinned at the younger, and Jihoon got up as fast as lightning heading towards Soonyoung with a bone-crushing hug. 

"Hey, Jihoonie. I missed you. Happy Christmas." Soonyoung lightly patted Jihoon's head, with Jihoon burying his face on his boyfriend's neck. "God. I love you so much. Happy Christmas to you too." 

Soonyoung pulled away first, cupping Jihoon's cheeks, his lips going straight to the younger's forehead. It's like a routine, Jihoon and Soonyoung's heights are perfect for forehead kisses. Hence why Soonyoung made it a habitual thing to do when they meet. Rule #1 when he sees Jihoon; Forehead kisses. Jihoon led Soonyoung to the bench where he left his presents, noticing the big rectangular box the other was holding. Jihoon started first, he couldn't wait to give Soonyoung his presents. "I don't really want to bring this amount of presents to the restaurant," Soonyoung chuckled nodding, finishing what Jihoons going to say. "So we're going to open them now and leave them in your car?" Jihoon smiled, "Yeah. I'll start first okay?" 

Jihoon handed the smallest present first, Soonyoung opened it, revealing a small tiger keychain. The second one was given, he opened it to see a medium-sized tiger. These are really cute. You support my tiger agenda now, huh?" Jihoon smiled, "There are two more. Open this one first." Jihoon gave the largest plushie to his boyfriend. Soonyoung held the tiger plushie. "Do you notice anything?" Soonyoung's eyebrows furrowed, finding whatever it is he needs to find. 

Immediately after a few seconds, Soonyoung squealed as he was their initials embroidered at the belly part of the plushie. "This is so wonderful!" Jihoon handed him the last paper bag, "I think you'll really love this one." Soonyoung opened the last present his boyfriend bought for him, to find a sweater. "Jihoonie? Oh my God! This is expensive? It's from Supreme!" Jihoon smiled in content, seeing Soonyoung happy is what makes him happy. Soonyoung's happiness matters the most. "Thank you so much, my love! Are you ready for mine?" Jihoon nodded, "You're welcome. Honestly though, I'm kind of scared. That box is huge."

Soonyoung was giddy, Jihoon thinks that whatever the present is inside that box must have been something Soonyoung wanted to give him. "Here, Jihoonie. Open the latches." The box was made out of high-quality wood, Jihoon can't help but think that this must be expensive. Soonyoung counted from 3 and when he said 1, Jihoon opened the latches, revealing a jaw-dropping guitar he dreamed for. 

"No, you did not." 

"Yes, I did!"

"I'm dreaming."

"No, love! It's real! Come on, strum the strings." 

Soonyoung took Jihoon's hand, lightly strumming it, creating mellow sounds. Jihoon can't believe it. "Love? I can't accept this. It's too much." 

"Jihoonie, what are you saying? You deserve this, okay? I don't want to hear another complaint again. I bought this for you because you deserve it, and I know how much you love creating music, and how much you've been eyeing this guitar." Jihoon's tears started falling down slowly, "Okay, love." 

"Jihoonie, please don't cry. You're making me cry too." Soonyoung's eyes began to water at the sight of Jihoon's tears. Jihoon pulls him into a tight hug, "Shhh. I'm going to stop crying. I'm just overwhelmed. Thank you. I love you." After a while, they decided to place the presents in Jihoon's car, heading to the restaurant Soonyoung booked for them.

Their dinner went great. They enjoyed the Italian cuisine Soonyoung had ordered for the two of them. They talked a lot about their lives (even though they already do that through texts and calls). Jihoon had also told Soonyoung about Seokmin and Junhui. "Uh?? Finally! Remember when I went to yours on my birthday? The exchange of looks between those two was damn hot, honestly. It was spicy." Both of them laughed at Soonyoung's remark. "Aren't we spicy too?" Jihoon asked the older. "Hell yeah, we are! We spicy as fuck." Soonyoung said while wiggling his eyebrows. Jihoon shook his head while laughing, "I can't believe I'm dating you." After dessert, Jihoon wanted to take Soonyoung to the ferris wheel. It was originally his best friend's idea though, Junhui said the ferris wheel is romantic. 

  
Soonyoung was clinging on to Jihoon the whole time. Jihoon doesn't hate it though. He loves the warmth. "You know, we should make hot choco tomorrow." Soonyoung suddenly blurted out. "Sure. Wanna get Swiss after the ferris wheel?" Soonyoung nodded, and there they were in front of the ride. They lined up with their tickets, waiting to get inside a booth. It didn't take long though, as they were the next batch of people to go. As soon as the people were out, the staff almost immediately put their batch in the booths. The staff took their tickets, and finally, Soonyoung and Jihoon had entered their booth. 

"This isn't scary at all," Jihoon told the older. "Why? I mean, it's kind of frightening." Soonyoung looked around, terrified the booth might shake and fall. "Because you're right beside me," Jihoon told Soonyoung with a serious face on. "Is that," Soonyoung was in a slight mix of shock and surprised, "Did you just use a pick-up line on me?" Jihoon's serious face faltered, "I tried. Did I do well?" Soonyoung giggled at his boyfriend's cuteness, "Yeah. You got me there." Jihoon smiled, and the ride started to run. 

It was quiet. The ferris wheel was turning, their booth almost at the top. The view was immaculate. The vast night sky was seen, the star specks shining brightly. "The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" Jihoon broke the silence, and immediately Soonyoung knew what he was trying to say. "Yes. It is." The moon stood out, its light reflecting on the wide ocean. Then, the ferris wheel halted. Soonyoung looked around, noticing that their booth was at the very top. 

"Jihoonie, look! We're at the top!" Jihoon turned his head to the left to look at Soonyoung. Meanwhile, the older did the same, turning his head to the right. Time stopped, right then and there. It was accidental, but it doesn't feel like it's supposed to be an accident. Soonyoung's lips had met with Jihoon's. 

They haven't actually kissed for the whole day yet, and Jihoon wants to kiss his boyfriend. He grabbed Soonyoung's face, hungrily kissing each other like it had been years since they've kissed. The kiss turned to a heated makeout session, turning to an unimaginable and indescribable moment. The first to pull away was Soonyoung. The two of them breathed heavily, laughing as they saw each other's faces. Jihoon was still cupping Soonyoung's cheeks when he looked up. Talk about timing. 

"Soonie, look up." Soonyoung followed, so he looked up and found what Jihoon saw. "Jihoonie, you planned this didn't you?" Soonyoung teasingly told his boyfriend. "No?? I literally just saw that right now." 

"I can see you suppressing your laugh, Jihoonie! You're so sly. You planned us kissing under the mistletoe."

Jihoon just laughed, "I honestly didn't know, okay? But I did plan to kiss you here. I didn't know it'd turn out to be a makeout session though." Soonyoung hit Jihoon's arm while Jihoon was just laughing. "You have to admit, that was hot. You grabbed my hair-" "Oh my God, Jihoonie stop they might hear you!"

"Okay, I'll stop," Jihoon caressed Soonyoung's face. "I love you." Soonyoung smiled, "I love you more." 

"We aren't going down yet, want a second round?"

"Jihoonie, what the hell? Is that even a question? Give me your lips." 

And there they go. It's a good thing that it was night time, or else there would be a large audience watching them kiss. Their first Christmas together was well spent. Soonyoung and Jihoon will most definitely never forget this Christmas, the immense happiness, and their kiss **under the mistletoe.**

**Author's Note:**

> how was the fic ?? hehe i told you there'd be no angst~ please leave your thoughts below! (only if u want) <33
> 
> link to my twt profile : [twt](https://twitter.com/8STARKSY)


End file.
